


Малфойство

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если по возвращению домой, обнаруживаешь в постели сына собственного любовника?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малфойство

Можно по-разному оценивать собственные поступки. Рассматривать с точки зрения религиозных догматов, как делаю одни, равняться на примеры и героев из классической литературы, как поступают другие, можно даже полагаться на принцип энтропии и, опасаясь тепловой смерти вселенной, стремиться минимизировать собственные усилия и влияние, как поступают третьи - ленивые последователи научно-технического прогресса. Вариантов множество и все они относятся к магглам.  
У магглов все проще, и в то же время - запутаннее.   
Есть, конечно, общие нормы поведения, никем не записанные, установившиеся, кажется, раньше, чем бриттами правил король Артур. Где-то между временами фараонов и возникновением христианства, точнее, к сожалению, сказать невозможно.  
И есть частные правила каждой конкретной семьи.  
Сколько бы ни пытались Министерство Магии и его международные аналоги ограничить, предписать, оградить…  
Старые семьи остаются себе на уме. И если одни решают, что все разумные существа братья, и организуют на побережье приют для маленьких кентавров, вампиров, оборотней и других разумных существ, оставшихся без попечения родителей, то традиция других - раз в дюжину лет приносить жертву родовому камню. И хорошо если жертва - черная курица, а не дальняя родственница.  
В общем, с моралью и этикой в волшебном мире все очень и очень сложно.  
Поэтому, лорд Люциус Малфой нисколько не терзался, насколько правильно, что его любовник - на пару месяцев младше его сына. Для него это было всего лишь совмещением приятного с полезным.  
Полезное, в данном случае - восстановление репутации и общественного статуса семьи, после печальных событий последних трех лет. Продвигался к цели Люциус успешно - счета с самого августа были свободны, как были свободны и сами Малфои. И, в начале сентября, вместе с возвращением Драко в Хогвартс, где восстановление замка шло параллельно с занятиями у старших курсов, Нарцисса отбыла “отдохнуть и развеяться” во Францию. Официальная версия, конечно, “ухаживать за больной двоюродной тетушкой”, но кто в это действительно верит?  
Даже сейчас в зимние праздники, пустота дома не волновала Люциуса. Возжелай он семейного тепла - всегда мог навестить Нарциссу. Надо сказать, за двадцать лет брака чета сохранила теплые отношения людей, любящих друг друга не романтической любовью, но самой что ни на есть теплой и трепетной.  
Сначала, огорошенные скорой свадьбой, они относились друг к другу настороженно. После, еще до рождения сына - полностью погрузились в круговерть обязанностей, светских и семейных. И, когда после кончины родителей и первой войны с Волдемортом они нашли друг у друга поддержку, было уже поздно влюбляться. Семейная жизнь сложилась. Можно было бы назвать и “семейной идиллией” если бы их мнения сходились во всем. Камень преткновения - воспитание ребенка и семейные традиции.  
Нарцисса, конечно, не предлагала прибить над камином пару эльфийских голов. Но, в ее понимании, после всего, что произошло, Мэнор следовало полностью перестроить, оставив только подвал. Поэтому, сейчас супруги, сойдясь пока на капитальном ремонте поместья - отдыхали.  
Так, как каждый из них считал нужным.  
Нарцисса, на магическом курорте во Франции - вечное лето, светские приемы и шоппинг. Люциус - увлеченно плел интриги в новом министерстве, а в перерывах наслаждался обществом нового любовника.  
Не будем останавливаться на истории о том, как началось их знакомство, пусть это останется уделом хроник, отметим лишь, что Люциус считал удачным шагом, пожалуй, самым удачным, за все это лето, предложение продолжить один из политических споров за бокалом.  
Парню не хватало ни политических знаний, ни понимания принципов формальной риторики, но все же, практический опыт и юношеская горячность это компенсировали. Интересными оказались как обсуждения, так и последующее соблазнение героя.   
И вот сейчас Гарри Поттер проводил рождественские каникулы в гостях, в Малфой Мэноре - просто сказал, что устал от всеобщей шумихи и мечтает о месте, где его не найдут.  
Праздники уже подходили к концу, когда дела потребовали срочного внимания Люциуса. “Пара часов” превратилось в полтора дня, и лишь патронус давал надежду, что его все еще ждут.

На лестнице, где-то в размышлениях, что важнее - сформировать отчет, чтобы ни о чем не забыть или ванная - в конце концов, думосборы никто не запрещал, Люциуса остановил эльф.  
-Хозяин Драко приехал, - пролепетало создание.  
-Давно?  
-Полчаса назад. Они у себя.  
Новость была… сложной. Видеть сына Люциус был рад всегда, но вот его реакция на гостя вызывала опасения.   
История общения и взаимная ненависть мальчишек заставляли опасаться конфликтов. И путь в этом семестре жалоб из школы не поступало, но скорее они отвлеклись, чем примирились с существованием друг друга.   
Учеба, личная жизнь, интриги - может не хватить места на взаимное внимание и пакости. Про вариант “не попадаются” Люциус не думал. Слишком хорошо знал горячность обоих, пусть в основном в отношении друг друга. В вариант “повзрослели” - не верил. Есть люди, между которыми искры летят в любом возрасте.   
Да, навестить Драко стоило в первую очередь. Отчет подождет, а “ванная”… имеет все шансы затянуться до утра.  
Визит Драко был неожиданностью еще и потому, что еще в начале декабря он сухо проинформировал, что на каникулах приехать не сможет - у него планы. Эти планы, как считал Люциус, позволяли считать, что сын восстанавливает влияние на факультете. Вкупе с усилиями самого Люциуса в Министерстве - у семьи вновь была поддержка всех трех сторон.

Магическая завеса на двери комнаты Драко мерцала. Напитанная силой рода, она не позволяла попасть в покои никому, кроме прямых кровных родственников без определенного ритуала. Простого, но малоизвестного. Для посторонних так и оставалось “никому”.  
Завеса, оберегавшая жизнь Драко в период, когда Волдеморт избрал своей резиденцией этот дом, была проницаема для взглядов и слуха родителей. В его детстве, это был хороший способ присматривать за неугомонным отпрыском, в последние годы лишь возможность не потревожить в неподходящий момент.  
Домовые эльфы вещь не всегда надежная, согласитесь?  
Вот и сейчас, прежде чем оповестить о своем визите, Люциус остановился у двери.  
Картинка его взгляду открылась неожиданная.

Его любовник валялась на коленях у его сына. И Драко ерошил волосы Гарри, как гладят любимую кошку - привычным, уютным жестом.  
Что происходит?  
-Так почему ты сегодня приехал?   
-Ой, отстань! Мне допроса отца за ужином хватит!  
-А может он не вернется сегодня? Или к ужину не спустится.   
Люциус не видел лица Гарри, но был уверен - его губы осветила лукавая улыбка.   
Прекрасная картинка. Во всех смыслах - прекрасная. Если бы еще не вызвала столько вопросов.  
-Значит, за завтраком. Все равно. Может, хоть ты не будешь допрос устраивать? Еле от крестного сбежал, когда из школы пропуск брал. Новые меры безопасности порядочно осложняют жизнь всем, кроме тебя.  
-Сам же их и придумывал, - эта ремарка заставила Люциуса задуматься, что о школьной деятельности он знает далеко не все.  
Хотя, с самого начала вся эта ситуация - эти двое в одной кровати - картинка из странного сна - абсурд, сюрреализм и масса загадок.   
-Придумывал, и ты знаешь почему, - Драко едва заметно скривился.  
-Не переводи тему на свои комплексы и чувство вины. Это столь же интересно, как история, которую ты будешь рассказывать Люциусу и Снейпу - мол, выдалась свободная минутка в факультетских хлопотах, и поспешил навестить отца, по которому так сильно соскучился, за месяц, что даже не писал ему.  
-Ни слова лжи! - излюбленная улыбка Драко - самодовольство и превосходство, - не писал, закрутился, приехал, как только смог, соскучился! И по тебе, тоже.  
-Мне считать это признанием в любви? - Гарри сел и попытался пригладить основательно растрепанные волосы. - Я тоже соскучился! По вам обоим. Здесь хорошо, спокойно… Но вас мне всегда не хватает, ты же знаешь… - и, без переход, с этой трогательной ноты, рывком придвинулся ближе, почти на расстояние поцелуя, заглянул в глаза и настойчиво спросил. - Признавайся, поссорились?  
-Не сошлись в вопросах помолвки.   
При слове “помолвка”, да еще произнесенным его наследником, Люциус практически затаил дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова.  
-Не знаешь, как сказать отцу, что следующая миссис Малфой - грязнокровка?  
На этом слове скривились оба.  
-О, нет. Этот сюрприз я ему преподнесу с удовольствие. Угрожать ему мне нечем. Да он и не станет.  
-Может пригрозить изгнать из рода?  
-Не смотри так мечтательно, Блэком я не стану, сам их род продолжай.  
-Жаль! - Гарри рассмеялся и наконец-то отодвинулся. Сел рядом, как благовоспитанный мальчик сложил руки на коленях. Вид вышел бы более благопристойным, будь он не таким расхристанным - наполовину расстегнутая рубашка, эти неприличные маггловские штаны… - Может Гермиона согласится стать Блэк? Надо спросить.  
-Вряд ли. Я наполовину Блэк, если станет она - камни рода воспримут брак как инцест. Тебе это надо?   
-Насчет камней рода, что еще Люциус может сделать?  
-Магию ограничить мне сейчас нельзя. Я еще в прошлый визит позаботился. Что-то вроде конфундуса для артефактов. Он не понимает кто я, каково мое положение…  
-А, знаю! Гермиона научила? Им заколдовали Кубок во время жеребьевки…   
-Кажется, Гермиона скоро напишет книгу “Двести пятьдесят шесть способов, которыми Гарри Поттера пытались убить во время учебы в Хогвартсе и их использование в повседневной жизни”.  
-Она назовет ее проще: “Почему люди - идиоты?”  
-Эй! Я тоже в числе этих людей!  
-Ну, да. Твои там пунктов восемнадцать. И я тебе жестоко за это отомщу!  
Кажется, Гарри решил начать месть немедленно - пихнул Драко локтем в бок, попытался повалить на кровать. Завязалась потасовка, они скатились с кровати и покатились по полу, пихаясь, и щекоча друг друга. Наконец, Драко оказался сверху, придавив руки Гарри к полу он оседлал его бедра.  
Запыхавшиеся, растрепанные, раскрасневшиеся, в двусмысленной позе. Слишком двусмысленной! Картинка показалась бы Люциусу соблазнительной, не будь один из этих двоих его сыном. Его глодала ревность. Этих двоих связывало что-то, неизвестное ему, не доступное.   
-Ты поедешь в Хогвартс со мной? - спросил Драко отдышавшись.  
Он уже выпустил руки Гарри, но тот лежал и не вырывался: расслабился, раскинулся, не пытаясь переменить положение.  
-Конечно! Макгонагал закрывает глаза, сколько занятий я посещаю, но экзамены сдавать все равно самому.  
-У Героя не будет проблем с поступлением.  
-”Герой” задумывается, не сбежать ли от славы подальше, учиться в Америку.  
-Думаешь, не найдут?  
-Пока есть, что здесь держит, я об этом не думаю.  
На удивление спокойные разговоры. Будто, они каждый день вот так вот сидят.  
-Мы делаем ставки, сколько продержатся ваши отношения.  
-Эй! Я идеальный любовник!  
-Я сегодня уже говорил, что не хочу обсуждать сексуальную жизнь отца? - Драко кривится, и раньше, чем ответ, получает щелчок по носу.  
-Я не об этом! Смотри, дорогих подарков не прошу. Ну, на тех книгах, что исчезли из вашей библиотеки, все равно стояли печать Блэков... Сцен не устраиваю, мы не так часто видимся, чтобы тратить время на такой бред. Мной легко можно манипулировать, ради политической, и любой другой выгоды.  
На последнем пункте, Драко наконец перестал кривиться и рассмеялся.  
-Люциус еще не решил стать Министром?  
-У британских Министров дурная репутация.  
-Вы же с Кингсли друзья.  
-Он - аврор. Министр из него… Чересчур прямолинейный и честный. Для страны сейчас это удачно, но в международной политике и в перспективе - сложно. Ну так рассказывай, из-за чего поссорились? Попробую с Гермионой поговорить. На правах друга детства и все-такое.  
-Она считает, что наша фамилия помешает ей в учебе. Будут оценивать имя, а не знания. И больше, она боится, что будут обноситься - как Слагхорн к тебе.  
-Гермиона… Это Гермиона. Может, тайная помолвка и свадьба на третьем курсе? Когда новых лекторов уже нет. Диплом на новую фамилию. Предложи, когда вернемся? 

-Мы опять о серьезном и грустном.  
-Мы повзрослели. Ты предложение делаешь, я размышляю, как от предложений отвертеться.  
-Шлют даже мне. А тебе - пачками? - Драко поднялся и прошелся по комнате.  
-И шлют, и подходят. И Гермиону на них не натравишь.  
-Отца попроси, - Драко завершил свой круг. протянул Гарри руку, помогая подняться. Вместе они вновь сели на кровать, - он их быстро разгонит.  
-А Нарцисса? Она поймет. Знаешь, наша семья тебе столько должна… Ты можешь просить о чем угодно: первенца, поместье, половину состояния. Даже, если ты захочешь, чтобы родители развелись - просто напиши Нарциссе. Люциус будет юлить и выкручиваться, а она просто сделает.  
Гарри все сидел и молчал, Драко также молча рассматривал Гарри, Люциус размышлял, что же он упустил в воспитании сына.  
Наконец, Гарри встряхнул головой:  
-Долги сейчас измерять глупо. Не имеет смысла. Тебе я тоже много чем обязан. Вспомни шестой курс. Все и так слишком сложно.  
-С Малфоями и не бывает легко, - Драко улыбнулся, но как-то не весело.   
-Надо было выбирать попроще?  
-Именно! Только не Уизли, это слишком скучно.  
-Ну, согласись, перед твоим отцом у меня не было ни единого шанса.  
-Только если бы ты влюбился в меня.  
-Эй, ты не слишком много о себе возомнил? Если бы я влюбился в тебя.. Ты не планировал бы сейчас свадьбу.  
-Думаешь?  
-Ну, не хочу с тобой спорить. Но у тебя уже был шанс проверить, кто из нас с Гермионой лучше целуется.  
-То, о чем никогда не расскажешь папе и маме.  
-После имени невесты, ты сможешь признаваться, даже в том, что хранишь под подушкой портрет Арагога и мечтаешь завести соплохвоста.  
-Главное, не мозгошмыгов. Знаешь, пора спускаться ужинать и отправить отцу патронуса. Нам с ним действительно нужно о многом поговорить.  
Покидая свой наблюдательный пост, Люциус совсем не был уверен, что готов обсуждать за ужином выбор Драко. Возможно, ему потребуется немного больше времени, чтобы обдумать все услышанное. А пока, все-таки, ванная.


End file.
